Earth Experience: Twin Style
by ChocoBlock
Summary: Jack and Raf were not the only ones caught up on the night of the Decepticon attack, twin siblings also got caught up in the chaos. Nixon and Neiva would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that they're the children of Optimus and Arcee, which they painfully made the choice sixteen years ago to give the two up for their safety . Optimus/Arcee, Ratchet/OC and OC/OC


I got bored, so I wrote this up, don't like the pairing I chose? Then don't read.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, only Nixon and Neiva.

My two OC's are siblings by the way.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Life Changing Events.

* * *

Neiva hummed as she walked down the street, her brown hair up in a ponytail her electric blue eyes looking around as she smiled, freckles went across her cheekbones and over the nose, she never understood why she had freckles and not her twin brother.

She wore a pink shoulderless jumper with a black tank top underneath, skinny blue jeans and cream ugg boots with the jeans tucked in them, she had blue in her fringe and lastly pink bracelets.

Neiva came to a stop and hummed as she continued walking and found herself not far from KO Burger, she smiled and walked towards it and pushed the door open as she stepped inside, her eyes scanned until she spotted Jack Darby looking bored as normal, something that doesn't surprise her at all.

"Hey Jack." She greeted.

He snapped out of his trance and looked to the girl who was approaching him,

"Hey Neiva." Jack greeted back.

"You looked bored so I thought I would get you to do something." She teased.

"Very funny." Jack told her.

Neiva grinned and placed both hands on the counter as she revealed blue nail varnish.

"I need a Sprite please, I'm thirsty as heck." She told Jack.

"Sure thing."

Neiva leaned against the counter as she patiently waited for her beverage to arrive. Neiva closed her eyes briefly and then opened them as her Sprite was placed in front of her. Neiva handed Jack the right amount of change.

"Thanks Neiva."

She nodded. "Anytime."

Neiva soon looked around. "Soo, how long to go?" She asked.

"Not long, will you wait for me?" Jack asked her.

Neiva nodded. "Sure."

She went to sit on the table near the counter as she heard a car pull up. Neiva took a sip of her Sprite.

"Welcome to KO Drive-in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack said in a bored tone.

"_Uh, two super combos, and extra fries." _Neiva heard someone order.

"Okay, dos numero twos. Anything else?" Jack asked them as Neiva took another sip of her cold drink.

"_Yeah, some advice."_ The person answered. _"How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_

Neiva let out a snort as she heard laughter in the background, she never liked boys who think they're so tough and with a huge ego, luckily Jack isn't like that at all.

"So that's two 'We're not as Funny as we Think we Are' combos with a side of 'Bite Me'." Jack shot back.

Neiva almost spat her drink back out as she managed to swallow it and let out a small choke, she looked at Jack and then snickered.

"Nice." She whispered as Jack gave her a nod and then a thumbs up. Neiva gave her own thumbs up back at him. The laughing had stopped.

"_What'd you say?" _The guy asked angrily.

"$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack spat at him.

Neiva watched as Jack turned his back, the car drove up and snatched the food. Neiva twitched an eye brow as the guy didn't pay for it as she heard more laughter from them, that had alerted Jack and by the time he turned around the car was gone.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "I have to pay for that." He said miserably.

Neiva got from her chair and walked over as she handed the change which the guys in the car failed to do. Jack looked alarmed by that as Neiva continued to drink as she pressurized him into taking it. Jack gave up and took the money from her.

"Thanks Neiva." Jack mumbled.

She simply nodded and gave a thumbs up. "No problem."

"How's your brother?" Jack asked her.

"He's fine, went somewhere after school, no idea where though." Neiva answered him.

* * *

Arcee entered the city limits as she had activated her holoform so nobody would freak that a motorcycle drives on it's own. Two Vehicons followed the femme as her mirror looked at the two following her.

"Twins." Arcee mumbled to herself.

She entered KO burger's car park and parked in a space as the Vehicons drove past.

"Take five, Sadie." She said to herself as she deployed the kickstand and deactivated her holoform.

The femme sighed to herself. Arcee feels it was only yesterday that she and her sparkmate gave up their children for their safety, it was a painful decision to do, but if it meant keeping their son and daughter safe from the Decepticons, then so be it, but they sent their children for safety sixteen years ago, but she had to wonder, what did they look like now?

Jack and Neiva stepped out KO burger as Jack had finished his shift, his phone began to ring.

"Seriously Jack, there are better ring tunes than the one you got now." Neiva commented.

"Sure thing Neiva, whatever you say."

Neiva hummed and crossed her arms and watched as Jack answered his phone.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted as Neiva's gaze went to Arcee. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

Jack soon followed Neiva's gaze.

"I love you." Jack slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

Jack walked over as Neiva followed him. "Hello beautiful."

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

"Um..Jack, maybe that motorcycle belongs to someone else." Neiva said.

He ignored her completely and sat on the motorcycle. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"People are gonna think you're crazy for talking to it." Neiva pointed out, she nor Jack never noticed, but the mirror was looking at Neiva.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered as Neiva sighed. "Take you for a spin sometime?"

"Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." Arcee said to herself as the two vehicons approached them.

Neiva also noticed. "Uh...Jack...Maybe we should...Go?" She suggested.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Engines revved loudly as all looked to see what the commotion was all about.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

The cars came towards them as Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. Arcee popped into a wheelie as Jack barely hung on. Neiva barely hopped on as the femme drove off. Neiva got comfortable eventually.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

Arcee squeezed through a gap between the Vehicons and sped off. The two cons turned around and pursued Arcee and the two humans.

"Don't let go." She told the two.

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

The two cons tried to trap Arcee but she braked and the two Decepticons bumped into each other and she managed to get away.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by two human youths." One Vehicon reported in.

"_Destroy them all!" _Starscream commanded.

Arcee pulled into an alleyway as both Jack and Neiva got off her. Jack was a bit shaken while Neiva was slightly stunned.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

Jack ran off as Neiva gave a quick glance to Arcee.

"Get going." Arcee told her sternly but kindly.

Neiva said nothing and ran the same direction Jack went, why was Arcee kinder to her and not Jack? It didn't make sense to her. She had eventually caught up with Jack as the Vehicon followed them.

"I don't know her!" Jack yelled to the car.

"Neither do I." Neiva whimpered.

Both teens jumped as Arcee appeared and matched their pace. Neiva blinked but said nothing at all.

"Hop on!" She told the two.

Jack climbed on followed by Neiva as the femme left and went onto the highway. The Vehicons chasing them drew their guns out and began to fire at the three. Neiva yelped as one went above them. Arcee dodged them as the two ducked their heads.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." Arcee told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

"I told you we should of left when I said." Neiva said but then shrieked as one zoomed past her.

Neiva noticed a yellow vehicle, Bumblebee join in on the chase and rammed the two Vehicons and caused them to spin.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee answered.

Neiva flinched as Bumblebee got pushed into the railing.

* * *

Raf was playing with his toy car, not far from him, resting against the wall was Nixon, who had the exact same hair colour as Neiva, except he had red in his fringe instead of blue. He had a black hoodie on with a skull on front, skinny jeans like Neiva but black instead and lastly red converse shoes.

Raf's phone went off as he answered it.

"Hi momma." He said. "Racing. Right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?"

Raf hung up and continued to play with his toy car, he quickly looked at Nixon who continued to snooze with his hood down, he became quick friends with Nixon who stood up to Vince. The older teen didn't even need to use his fists nor words, he simply stared at Vince and the bully had ran off, slightly spooked with the stare he had. Raf was in awe with Nixon and he offered to walk him home which Raf took.

That was a few months ago, they're still friends and Nixon has no problem dealing with Vince.

* * *

Arcee needed to drop the two humans off. Mainly Neiva and make sure she gets away as safe as possible.

She spotted a roadblock and drove over to it. Neiva held on tight as Jack gulped and gripped the handles of the motorcycle.

Arcee made the jump and landed under the bridge.

* * *

The sound of the motorcycle engine alerted Nixon as he snapped his eyes open, his electric blue eyes looking around in alarm as he stood up straight away.

"Whoa." Raf said in awe.

"You have no idea." Jack breathed as he and Neiva got off Arcee.

"Neiva?" Nixon asked in shock.

She quickly turned around. "U-um, hey bro."

Both Raf an Nixon ran over to them as Arcee transformed and just as the Decepticons appeared and drove down the embankment.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

All four ran off for safety.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other Vehicon in the face.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

"You've been busy sis." Nixon teased.

Neiva gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"I-I guess I have."

The two twins flinched as they watch Arcee go flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious. Bumblebee appeared and transformed as he punched the con on the face, the yellow bot took a step back and Nixon as he heard a crunch as Bumblebee lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car.

"**I'm sorry." **Bumblebee whined.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him.

Both twins stood there, rather surprised they understood him easily.

"Did you understand him?" Nixon asked without bothering to look at his twin sister.

"I-I did." She answered in shock. "B-But how?"

"Good question."

A Vehicon shot Bumblebee as the yellow mech went flying through the air and landed, the yellow mech was about to get up but one held him down. The two Decepticons charged up their weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The Decepticons aimed their guns at the four humans as Raf gulped.

"Please." He then whispered.

Nixon crouched next to Raf while Jack was on his other side Neiva joined the three.

"Bad call." Jack told Raf.

"Can we go?" Neiva squeaked.

Nixon looked around until he spotted a drain pipe big enough for them but too small for the Decepticons.

"Follow me!" He told them immediately.

All four ran as one of the Vehicons followed the four, they managed to get inside the pipe. As the Vehicon chasing them tried to grab the four but missed, the con was quickly gone and there was the sound of punching. Bumblebee appeared in his place and looked at the four.

"**I would recommend you leave." **Bumblebee told them.

Both Raf and Neiva nodded. "Thanks." Both said at the same time.

"Don't look back." Jack said with seriousness.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered them.

All four left as Neiva gave one last glance to the entrance and followed the three.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee continued to battle the two Decepticons. The sound of a horn got their attention as they looked to see it was Bulkhead, the green mech transformed and pounded his fists together.

"Who's ready to rumble?" He asked.

Not liking the odds anymore, the two Decepticons transformed and drove away from the scene.

"What took you?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic." Bulkhead answered.

Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged glances as the femme sighed.

"Bumblebee, that boy." Arcee began.

"**Which one?" **Bumblebee asked.

"The one standing next to the female, what did he look like?"

"**He had the same hair colour and optic colour as the female, but he had red in his hair instead of blue, why are you asking?"**

"Just wondering." She murmured.

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished.

"Human?" Optimus asked in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped and held up three fingers, beeped again and held up one.

"Three boys and a girl." Optimus muttered.

"I guess the second and third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus commented.

Arcee fell silent as Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked off. Ratchet was in the med bay at the moment.

"I saw them." Arcee said quietly.

Optimus turned to his sparkmate in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The children Optimus, our children." Arcee answered.

"Are you sure?"

The femme nodded. "I'm positive, when I went for a stop, one of the human male called her Neiva."

Optimus didn't answer, sixteen years since he had seen their children last, it was a difficult choice, but they had no option, at least they had freedom without the Decepticons having no clue, until now.

"Did you see her twin?"

"He was there, but I didn't get a good look at him as I was busy."

"We should be relieved they're both alive."

Arcee smirked. "I have a feeling Nixon will be a lot like you."

Optimus simply smiled as a response.

* * *

It was the end of the school day. Nixon had introduced Raf to his twin last night and both twins took Raf home safely last night. Jack approached Raf, Neiva and Nixon as they were under a tree talking, not far from them was a dark grey motorcycle parked.

"Guys. Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay?" Jack told them.

Nixon and Neiva exchanged glances.

"Who owns the motorcycle?" Jack asked.

"I do." Nixon admitted.

"It's nice."

Nixon grinned. "Thanks."

A beep got their attention as Neiva gasped.

"Jack." Raf said with excitement as Bumblebee pulled up next to them.

"Not again." Jack groaned.

The doors of Bumblebee's alt mode opened as they stared.

"**Can you and the twins get in, please." **Bumblebee requested.

"How does he know we're twins?" Nixon asked.

"Maybe it's because we're identical." Neiva answered.

"He want us to get in?" Jack asked in surprise.

"No, just me, Nixon and Neiva." Raf answered him.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked Raf.

"He said so."

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"Your ride is over there." Raf told him, pointing at Arcee.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack began as Raf and Neiva went to get in the vehicle.

"How's it going." Raf greeted as he got into the back and Neiva got into the passenger seat.

"Guys!" Jack said alarmed.

"Aren't you coming Nixon?" Neiva asked.

"I'll follow on my motorcycle." Nixon answered.

Neiva shrugged as the doors closed and they left.

Not far from them was Miko Nakadai as she sat on the wall.

"Coolest motorcycle ever." She commented.

Her phone went off and she checked it. "Host parents?" She questioned as her finger hovered over the red button and she pressed it. "Ignore."

Miko looked to see Arcee and her holoform driving away, deciding to follow. Miko got off the wall and followed Arcee.

* * *

"Relax, I just want to talk to you two." Arcee told the boys.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked as he was on about her holoform.

Arcee deactivated her holoform. "Kid, there's a lot you don't understand."

"No, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is: you don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed." Jack explained.

"Uhh, Jack, don't you think it's a bit too late for that? I mean, Neiva told me about the little drive you two went on last night." Nixon said.

"If I got your sister in danger, I'm sorry ok."

Arcee transformed and looked at Nixon as he looked at her, he shrugged it off and looked at Jack.

"Look." Arcee said forcefully. "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Wait, Optimus who?" Both Jack and Nixon said at the same time.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only that have ever seen us." Arcee explained.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!"

All three looked to see Miko was looking at them. Jack and Nixon exchanged glances.

"Crap." Nixon muttered. "That's not good."

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Miko cheered as she went with Jack and Arcee. Nixon was driving behind them on his own motorcycle.

"Why are we taking her?" Jack asked.

"Rules." Arcee simply answered.

They headed off road as the cliff side slid open and both Arcee and Bumblebee entered followed by Nixon. As they ended up metal road. Nixon looked around as did Raf and Neiva who were in Bumblebee.

"Whoa." Raf breathed.

They pulled into the main room as Raf and Neiva got out of Bumblebee to allow him to transform. Nixon got off his motorcycle and switched off the engine as he went to hide his motorcycle behind a crate.

"I thought there was four." Ratchet commented in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him as Nixon walked up to his twin.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced.

"And I'm Miko." Miko said as she ran up to Bulkhead.

"Who are you?" She asked Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." The green mech answered in a surprise.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

Nixon scratched his head while trying to understand what Miko had just said.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." Ratchet scoffed.

Nixon let out a snort. "No need to be a grump."

Ratchet glared at him as Neiva walked behind her brother and whacked him at the back of the head, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise, causing Arcee to jump slightly in fright.

"Ow! Neiva what was that for!?" Nixon hissed.

"No need to be rude." Neiva scolded her twin.

She looked at Ratchet and then smiled. "Sorry about my twin."

"Don't...Worry about it." The medic muttered, clearly stunned she was being nice despite he was rude to Raf.

Optimus walked up behind Ratchet as Neiva let out a tiny squeak and tucked behind her twin.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."Optimus explained.

"Why are you here?" Nixon asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus explained as he looked at Nixon, he soon realized that Arcee was right. It is their children.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Ok, Why are they here?" Jack asked as Optimus got eye level with the humans.

"A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus told him.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

Jack and Raf were in awe but slightly worried. Nixon had a serious look on his face as he frowned, showing little emotion. Neiva finally had came out from hiding behind her brother and simply frowned. Miko, however, looked bored.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

Neiva slapped a hand to her face as she did a facepalm. Nixon pinched the ridge of his nose as if he just had a huge headache.

~_I reckon they read your mind._~ Arcee commented over their bond.

~_Perhaps._~

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Who's Megatron?" Nixon asked his sister quietly. Neiva simply shrugged.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus told them grimly.

"That doesn't sound good." Nixon muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Decepticon warship. Soundwave walked up to Starscream as his facemask was pinging, showing a set of coordinates in space and an incoming transmission.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said surprise but he then frowned. "I would ___hate _to waste the Energon. Unless, you are ___absolutely certain_."

Soundwave simply nodded. Starscream's frown turned into a scowl.

"Then, lock on coordinates, and activate the space bridge!" Starscream ordered.

The Vehicon scrambled and typed in the coordinates given.

* * *

High above the Earth, in the atmosphere. The space bridge opened and a large, silver jet flew through the space bridge, the bridge closed and the jet transformed.

"Decepticons! I have returned!" Megatron announced.

* * *

A chill ran down Nixon's spine as he tensed. Neiva looked rather spooked as she gripped her brother's arm.

The twins were not the only ones to feel that feeling, so did Optimus, he looked at Nixon as Nixon looked at him, they didn't share words but their expression was enough. Arcee was concerned for the three, mainly Neiva as she gripped her brother's arm tighter.

"I take it you felt that." Nixon muttered to her sibling.

"Y-yeah."

"So did I."

Arcee really wanted to pick Neiva up and hold the girl against her spark for comfort, but she decided not to. Optimus had a feeling Megatron was back, he was not the only one as he had a feeling the twins must knew also.

* * *

And I'm done, was it alright?

Yes you noticed Neiva sounded shaken at the end, she was still getting over of what happened that night with the Decepticons.

Reviews are loved, thanks.


End file.
